A Month Till Halloween
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Sam Manson is a witch. One of the most promising students at Viper Academy, she can't wait till the day she graduates and becomes a full witch. But when her best friend tells her about a ghost protecting humans in Amity Park, Sam gets permission to stay there a month until Halloween, and encounters Danny Fenton. But will it lead for Sam being a witch, or amortal?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The smell of damp earth and magic was thick in the air.

Leaves crackled under the little girl's feet as she headed deeper into the deepest part of the forest, the leafless, skeletal branches of petrified trees clawing at the tar-black sky, no light penetrating through it. The wind whispered through the girl's ears, dark murmurs of what was going to transpire and warnings to run while she still could constants in the wind's breathy words.

 _No,_ the girl thought stubbornly, her mind already set. _I'm going to go through with this. And you_ _can't make me._

Ignoring the wind, the girl continued on, her black boots crunching on the autumn leaves, but the sound didn't reach far before dissolving into the cloying silence.

She continued to walk, until she could see the orange glow of firelight up ahead, the faint sound of crackling flames a grateful reprieve from the defeating silence.

Grinning, the raven-haired girl quickened her pace, trying to keep herself from full-on sprinting, her excitement made tangible by her desire to get to the source of the light and sound. As she got closer, she could hear the murmurs and whisperings of the people in the hidden clearing, until at last, she made it through.

It was a clearing, hidden by the outside world by that passage of trees that no one dared go into. In it was stones, both whole and broken, their rough surfaces carved with symbols of magic, and the Five Elements. Hanging from the trees surrounding the clearing in a rough circle were lanterns made out of wood filled with floating witchfire, casting the clearing in shades of purple, red, green and black, with raven feathers, quartz, moonstones, amethyst, healing crystals and bundles of nightshade, belladonna, foxglove, witch hazel and oleander hanging underneath, mimicking wind chimes. Long branches of rowan, ash and oak stood like sentries against the rocks, the powerful magic from them humming in the air. Incense and spice and the metallic, smokey smell of magic was thick in the air, creating an alluring perfume. And in the middle of it all was a huge bonfire, with orange flames that leapt into the sky, ripping at it with burning talons, snapping and cracking, the embers dancing above the wild flames like goblins.

And surrounding the bonfire were twice a dozen cloaked figures.

They turned at her arrival, the orange light of the flames casting them in darkness, their shadows reaching monstrously towards her. The figure in the middle, the leader, pulled the hood of her cloak off, revealing curly white hair, a face as wrinkled as a walnut and as brown as chocolate and sharp, twinkling coal-black eyes, filled with a wisdom of both this world and of another world.

"Welcome, Samantha Manson," the woman greeted in a molasses-rich voice. "Are you ready to join us?"

The girl, Sam Manson, sucked in a breath and nodded.

"I am."

The witch leader parted, and like a wave her coven did the same, allowing a clear path to the fire... and a stone bench with a closed book resting on it.

Walking up to it, Sam looked at the book and asked, "What do I do, Mrs. Charles?"

"You prove to us that you can become part of our coven, and then you can sign," the head witch, Mrs. Charles, instructed, standing behind Sam. "But remember, child, once you've signed your name in the Book of Moons, once you've pledged your allegiance to the Triple Goddess, and to the Moon Goddess, there is no going back. No second chances. And no backing out."

Sam gulped and asked, "Will I still be able to see my friends and family?"

Mrs. Charles sighed heavily.

"No. Once you have made your pledge and signed, you will have left your mortal life behind. All of your time will be spent honing your craft, learning more about the witch world, which will be conducted at Viper Academy. And when you have fully mastered your craft, and have graduated, you will have become a full-fledged member of the coven, never to see the mortal world except for certain times," Mrs. Charles answered.

"Do you still accept becoming a witch and starting your education of witchcraft and sorcery, even knowing this?"

Sam, although upset at not seeing her best friends ever again, nodded.

"I accept that. It is what my Grandma would want, after all."

Mrs. Charles nodded. "Ida would be proud of you for doing this. But if you still want to back out, you can just walk away."

"I don't want to back out. I want to do this," Sam firmly told her.

Mrs. Charles nodded in acceptance.

"Then you may begin your tests."

With a snap of her fingers, the book was replaced by a steel bowl. Inside was a small pile of dirt, streaks of ash running through it.

"Before you learn more advanced witchcraft, you must master control of the four classical elements. They are key to all magics; a storm, for instance, can be created with combining the elements of water, air and fire to create clouds, rain, wind, thunder and lightning. If you don't master these, then you won't be able to master magic that relies on them," Mrs. Charles explained, demonstrating by using wind, water and flame to create a miniature storm, complete with lightning and thunder, before making it disperse with a wave of her hand.

"Summon the four elements."

Sam nodded, and stretched out her hand, prepared to summon the four classical elements. With a deep breath, Sam tried to make the earth in there rise up. Since it was already in there, it seemed to be the easiest.

Almost on instinct, the magic that flowed through Sam's veins spread throughout her arm and out her fingers, a rush that Sam greeted and controlled, focusing it on the earth. The earth quivered once, and rose up, a tower of dirt and soil, granules of hidden sand trickling down.

Sam sighed in relief, overjoyed that she had controlled the earth so easily. Releasing the grip her magic had on the earth, the soil tumbled back into the bowel, once again a small pile.

With a flick of her hand, Sam summoned wind, or tried to. The breeze she wanted wouldn't come, as if it was still trapped in that passage.

With a frown, Sam flicked her hand again, her magic tugging and pulling at the stubborn wind, until it finally gave and a breeze filled the clearing, blowing her ebony hair. It was harsher than Sam would have wanted, but beggars can't be choosers. With another flick of her hand, Sam sent the breeze back, glad that she could control air... somewhat.

Deciding to try fire next, Sam snapped her fingers, and a blazing inferno arose in the bowl, hungrily eating at the dirt, the raging flames trying to match the bonfire's own flames.

Eyes widening at how greedy the small fire was, Sam hurriedly tried to make it smaller, and it did become smaller, slightly. But another snap of her fingers had the fire gone and a pile of blackened earth left behind and the tang of smoke was the only evidence if left behind.

With water being the only element left, Sam commanded for it to appear, and a small sphere of water appeared, trembling in the air, but didn't burst into water droplets.

With a relieved sigh, Sam commanded it to go away. It burst into thousands of water droplets, but it had still gone.

Mrs. Charles applauded her and said, "Well, you've got a good control over the four elements. You controlled Earth really well, so that may be your main element, along with Water, but you struggled with Fire and Air. Don't worry, you'll work on them at the academy.

"Now," she went on and waved her hand, making the bowl disappear and replace it with a bottle, "levitate that bottle with a spell."

 _Easy_ , Sam thought. The spell instantly came to mind and she commanded in Latin, _"Supernatet."_

The bottle instantly levitated. Still keeping eye contact, Sam ordered, " _Minus_ ," and the bottle floated back down on the table.

"Excellent, Samantha. Now, can you levitate it... but with your _mind_?" Mrs. Charles asked, but the words were barely out of her mouth when the bottle shot up into the air before it quickly made it's descent back down.

Sam looked at Mrs, Charles and inquired, "Does this mean I've passed my tests, Mrs. Charles."

Mrs. Charles shook her head no.

"There's one more test to pass."

Waving her hand again to get rid of the bottle, with the book once again on the table, Mrs. Charles looked at Sam and said, "As you well know, Samantha, your family has been very gifted at the art of healing. It is why the earth calls to you more than any element. It strengthens you, and provides you with the herbs and plants that you may need for healing potions, spells, poultices, balms and salves. Healing is a gracious magic, and you and your family, the Mansons, are the greatest family of healers to have ever lived, spanning throughout the ages. You understand?"

Sam swallowed, her throat dry at how much expectations of her being as good a healer as her ancestors, and her grandmother certainly was, weighed on her. But she still nodded.

"Good. Now, to pass this test, heal me."

Sam's brow furrowed, conveying the confusion she felt.

"But Mrs. Charles, you're not injured. Why do you—"

But the question was replaced by a scream as Sam watched in horror as Mrs. Charles used a knife to slice her palm open.

Wincing from the pain, Mrs. Charles thrust her palm into Sam's face.

"Heal the cut on my palm."

Still trembling in horror from witnessing the leader of the coven cut herself, Sam stammered, "I c-can't. I d-don't kn-know any he-healing spells."

"Samantha, like I said, your family is _especially_ gifted at healing. The power is in you."

Sam shook her head, tears springing to her eyes at the fact that she wouldn't pass this final test. "I ca-can't. I'm sorry."

"Samantha, do you know about the phoenix?"

Sadness at her not passing the last test was replaced by confusion. "Yes. But I-I don't know w-why it has to do with healing?"

"The phoenix is the firebird, a being connected with the element of fire. It lives for a thousand years before it dies in a nest of ashes and is reborn again. However, the phoenix is a symbol of healing. Do you know why?"

Sam's eyes widened, the violet irises glimmering with tears. "Because it has healing tears," she whispered.

Mrs. Charles nodded, smiling.

Sam fixed Mrs. Charles with a stunned look.

"Are... are you saying that I can heal people with my _tears_?"

Mrs. Charles answered, "Yes; every Manson with the gift can heal people with their tears. Sometimes with their blood, but it is forbidden now, along with other forms of blood magic.

"Now, let your tears heal my cut."

Again, Mrs. Charles thrusted her palm into Sam's face.

Awkwardly leaning over it, Sam let a few tears drip onto the cut. Wisps of steam ross up and Mrs. Charles winced. But, in just a span of a few seconds, the cut miraculously healed—not even a scar remained. All because of Sam's tears and their healing properties.

Flexing her hand, Mrs. Charles smiled at Sam.

"Congratulations, Samantha Manson. You have passed your tests with flying colour. And now, you can pledge your allegiance to the Triple Goddess, Hecate, and her sister goddess, the Moon Goddess Selene, and sign your name in the Book of Moons and become a novice of the coven, with your graduation at the academy enabling you to be a full-fledged witch and member of the Raven Moon Coven. Now go ahead, and do it."

Sam nodded and turned to the book, ready to pledge her allegiance to Hecate and Selene.

The wind rose up, the whispers trying to dissuade her once again:

 _You don't know if you really want this._

 _You're only a young girl; you don't know what you want yet._

 _You'll be signing your life and loyalty away._

 _You'll never see your family and friends again._

 _You'll never have your mortal life again._

 _You're freedom will be signed away, forever._

 _You will never be a normal human again. Do you really want to give that up?_

"I do," Sam whispered, "and I don't care. I will miss them, I will miss having a mortal life, but this is what _I_ want. That, I am sure of."

Looking up at Mrs. Charles with bright, determined eyes, Sam said, "I am ready to do it."

Mrs. Charles nodded and stepped aside. Sam walked up to the stone table. The orange light of the bonfire washed over her face, the heat singeing the fine hairs on Sam's arms. Writhing in the flames were the faces of her parents and friends, people who she would leave behind once she pledged her loyalty.

People who could never be part of her witch life.

Steadying herself and staring straight into the flames, staring straight at those faces, Sam pledged, "I, Samantha Margaret Manson, daughter of Jeremy Christopher Manson and Pamela Maria Manson, granddaughter of Ida Josephine Manson, pledge myself to the Triple Goddess, Hecate, and her sister, the Moon Goddess, Selene. I swear my undying loyalty to them. I swear my allegiance to them and the coven. And I swear my complete fidelity to them and my future studies as a witch and as a novice, and future member, of the Raven Moon Coven, as all the Manson women and men who have the gift of magic have done before me. And on my life and the magic that flows through my veins, magic that was gifted to me by you, Goddesses of Magic and the Moon, that I will relinquish my mortal life forever and dedicate myself to you, and my future, glorious life as a witch.

"And with the moon, the stars, the flame and your watchful eyes as my witnesses," Sam went on, using the razor-sharp tip of the pen to prick her finger, the Book of Moons opening to the page where all the witches before her have signed their names, and let it drop onto the space beside a blank line, "I will sign my name in my own blood, and tie not only my undivided loyalty, but myself and my magic, to you, the Five Elements, the stars, moon and sun, the weather and the world beyond our own. And in doing so, I will make the vow that I will only use my magic for good, and not let the forces of darkness and evil corrupt me.

"That, is my pledge of allegiance to you, oh gracious Goddesses."

Picking up the pen, Sam dipped the already-bloodstained tip into the droplet of blood and pressed it to the worn parchment-like paper. With careful strokes, Sam wrote her name, ignoring the whispers that tried to convince her to not do this, until the last stroke was made, and her name was staring right back at her, the blood it was written in already changing to wet, black ink.

A rush of power flooded through Sam, and it was all the dark-haired girl could do to keep from screaming. It raced through her, set her blood aflame and froze it at once. Ice, fire and electricity filled her until that was all she was, the might of this ancient magic drowning her, but not killing her exactly.

And then, it finished.

The power flowed out, leaving her blood singing, the tips of her fingers tingling. Sam stumbled back, still feeling the effects of the powerful magic being given to her, until that too ebbed away. Panting, Sam turned to look at the coven and Mrs. Charles, who was smiling broadly.

"Welcome to the witch life, Novice Samantha Manson."

 **And done!**

 **What's this? Another Danny Phantom AU story? Dang right it's another Danny Phantom AU story! And a story I wanted to publish on Halloween, but better late than never, right?**

 **So in this story, Sam is a witch who, when she was seven, went through a sort-of initiation where, if she passed her tests, signed her name and made a pledge of allegiance to the goddesses Hecate and Selene, she would begin her life as a witch and as a novice, continuing her magical education at the Viper Academy, where if she graduates she will become a full member of the coven, but at a price: She will have to leave her mortal life behind and never see her mortal family and friends again.**

 **I have to admit, this** _ **was**_ **inspired by the new Netflix show, "The Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina", which is a darker adapting of the Sabrina The Teenage Witch comics(and a show that I got insanely addicted to), but this will be unique enough that it won't be see as a complete rip-off of it.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Nine Years Later_

" _Oof_!"

I laid on the ice-cold floor, the breath knocked out of me from the fierce blow. My chest rose and fell shallowly as my lungs struggled to regain the breath I had lost, and my heart pumped faster as it circulated my blood in twice it's usual rhythm.

The sound of boots clacking on the stone floor rang too loudly in my ears. Sitting up as much as I could, I squinted as I saw my opponent walk slowly towards me, taking her sweet time, the blades of her sais glinting.

"Come on, Sam. Is that all you got?" Nami teased, though there was no malice in her river-blue eyes.

I scoffed and managed to stand up, ignoring the screaming of my legs and how sharp my breaths still felt.

"Not at all. I was just getting warmed up," I returned, flexing my fingers.

Nami half-smiled and brought up her sais made out of ice, their blue-white surface glimmering wickedly.

"Bring it Manson, if you can."

Using my magic, I summoned a sword made out of sand-blasted glass, the pommel twisted vines.

"You are on, Agawa."

And then we charged at each other.

The glass blade of my sword met the icy sais, meeting together in a sound like cracking ice. We fought, the blades flashing with white light. Ice met glass again and again, but neither blade shattered. I parried and blocked Nami's blows, but she too blocked my own strikes. However, I could see I was gaining ground, and I smiled in triumph, starting to believe despite my poor start, I was going to win this after all.

And then I saw Nami's smirk.

She increased her blows, forcing me back and to go on the defensive. As I struggled to block the lightning-fast slashes that were her sais, I saw her subtly place her foot harder on the floor, and the spreading blue-white surface streaking towards me.

I tried to step out of the way of the oncoming ice, but I didn't move fast enough, and I slipped on the ice. Yelping, I struggled to regain my balance, and almost didn't intercept the strike.

Bringing up the blade just in time, I soon went on the offensive again, avoiding the ice spreading on the floor.

"I thought this was a weapons duel!" I exclaimed through gritted teeth, my sword and Nami's sais pressed against each other.

"It is, but our magic is a weapon too, is it not?" Nami asked back, still smiling. I glared at her, knowing that she was technically right.

 _Two can play at that game, Nami._

Smiling back at her, I made a series of slashes before stomping my foot.

As soon as I did that, a crack spread through the floor and made it's way to Nami.

The raven-haired girl shrieked in surprise and tried to use her ice to halt the crack, which allowed me to knock her to the floor and put my sword to her heart, calling off the crack before it could do any more damage and restoring the floor to it's pristine, whole surface.

I had won the duel.

Panting, Nami looked up at me, defeat and respect in her eyes as she called off her ice.

"Well played, Sam," Nami said, "well played."

Panting as well, I removed my sword from pointing at her heart and held out my hand for her to take. She took it.

Helping her stand up, we patted each on the back for a good fight and moved from the other. I placed a strand of ebony hair behind my ear as we waited for the fighting instructor, Master Nox, to come up to us.

A second had barely passed before Master Nox marched up to us, the rich green and black robes he wore flying behind him. His stern red eyes looked over us once before he slowly began clapping.

"Excellent duel, Miss. Manson and Miss. Agawa, and congratulations on your win, Miss. Manson. However, this was a _weapons_ duel; your magic wasn't required aside from creating your weapons. If either of you use your magic again, you'll be cleaning out the weapons armoury for a month _without using your magic_. Understood?"

We nodded. "Understood, Master Nox."

He nodded curtly and waved his hand. "Then you're both free to go."

We nodded again and walked to the entrance, but before I could go through it, Master Nox added, "Miss. Manson, you better work on your fighting skills with a weapon more. If it weren't for you using that magic, you would have lost the duel. If you get into a fight in the mortal world, or you're unable to use your magic, you'll be in a very sticky situation. Knowing how to fight without magic might save your life one day. You understand?"

Even though his words sent chills through my body, I nodded and said, "I understand."

Master Nox nodded too and waved at me in dismissal. Knowing that was my cue to leave, I strode through the entryway, leaving the training hall behind me.

As I headed down the corridor, intending to get out of my fighting uniform and into something more comfortable, a familiar female voice asked, "Who did you duel against this time?"

I looked and saw my best friends Allegra Nox and Star Thunder standing there, obviously having waited for me.

"Nami Agawa," I told Allegra as I moved to stand between them, before we walked down the hall to my dorm. I wanted to have a shower and get out of my green, purple and black fighting suit into a comfortable outfit.

Star wrinkled her nose and questioned, "Did she win?"

"No. I did," I answered, a sly smile on my face. "She'll have to try harder than that to beat me."

I decided to leave out the fact that she almost did.

Allegra rolled her fiery red eyes, a smirk on her face. "She'll have to. You are, after all, one of the strongest witches in the academy."

I smirked back, feeling proud that I _was_ indeed one of the strongest witches in Viper Academy.

But only because I earned it, not because of my bloodline.

As me, Allegra and Star walked down the corridor towards the stairs that lead to the dorms, many witches younger and older than me moved out of our way, respectfully bowing their heads. Although I hated the attention, some small part of me revelled in it. Me, Allegra and Star were three of the most powerful witches in the Academy, and the other witches respected—and sometimes feared—us for that. And that power was visible in the way we walked, prowling down the corridor like a trio of wildcats, the heirlooms of our magical bloodlines—Allegra's silvery white hair and red eyes, my raven hair and purple eyes, and Star's aquamarine eyes—a physical symbol of the ancient magic flowing through our blood, stronger, more powerful.

Power. Strength. Wisdom. Secrecy.

It was the motto of our school. The motto of every witch that followed the ways of Hecate and Selene, who signed their name in the Book of Moons when they turned eight, leaving behind their former mortal life forever and accepting their new life.

The motto of which we all lived by, and died by.

I felt a nudge by my side and looked to see Star looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, Sam? You looked pretty spaced out there."

"I'm fine, Star. Just lost in thought, I guess," I answered, tucking a stray strand of ebony hair behind my ear.

Star nodded, and Allegra chose that moment to inquire, "So Star, how are things going between you and Anise?"

At that, Star's face brightened immensely at the name of her girlfriend.

"Great! We're going to go on a date tomorrow, and I think we may be at the stage where we might use the 'L-word'," Star answered excitedly, sighing as her eyes glazed over as she thought about Anise.

Anise Nox was Allegra's younger sister, and she and Star were immediately smitten with each other at first glance, though they were too shy to talk to each other. The whole school, including myself and Allegra, had a bet going on when Star Anise(our ship name for them)would happen. And at last year's Midsummer Dance, it _did_ happen, much to the delight and happiness of all of us, including the staff. Since then, they had been steadily dating, and it was unanimous that Star and Anise would continue dating after we had become full members of the coven, and that they may marry.

But that was still one and a half years off.

I smiled at Star and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm happy that you found someone, Star," I told her, genuinely happy for her. My friend deserved some happiness in her life.

Star beamed, her aquamarine eyes shining, but then it dropped as she cast her eyes down.

"What's wrong?" Allegra asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just… the time when I have to sign the Book of Moons and completely commit to the witch life is coming up, and I'm a bit nervous, that's all."

Unlike me and Allegra, Star was half-witch, half-mortal; she had ceremoniously signed her name in the Book when she was eight, but she would officially sign it before or on her seventeenth birthday, fully embracing her witch side and leaving her mortal life behind—and that included her mortal father, her mortal school, and her mortal friends.

At the thought of "friends", a dull pain thudded through me, and images of a boy with blue eyes, messy black hair and a constant smile and of a boy with dark skin and always carrying a tech gadget popped into my mind, reminding me once more that _I_ left them behind, and I would never see them again.

 _I knew that. I knew that, and still accepted it_ , I thought stubbornly. _I'll_ never _change my choice._ Never _._

 _They're in the past. As they always will be._

Looking at Star, I said, "I know that it's hard. That you'll feel torn about this. But whether or not you sign your name in the Book of Moons, I'll support your decision, no matter what."

Star smiled. "Thanks Sam. You're a great friend."

"Anytime."

We continued walking, turning a right when we reached the end of the corridor, as the stairs leading to the dorms were down this way. As we walked, I noticed Star was fiddling with a lock of hair and was staring out the window, as if she was expecting something to happen.

"You all right, Star?" I questioned. Star jerked and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forget sometimes that it doesn't happen here," Star answered. Her answer made me furrow my brows, puzzled.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't happen here'?" I questioned.

Star shrugged, and said something that completely bowled me over.

"Ghost attacks. It's a regularly occurring thing back in Amity Park. I sometimes forget that due to the wards, ghosts can't attack Viper Academy and I expect a ghost fight to happen any second now."

I blinked in shock, mouth agape.

"Ghost attacks?" I echoed, barely breathing.

I knew about ghosts; every witch knew about them. Most were benevolent and usually kept to themselves, but some were malevolent and usually played cruel tricks on people, haunted them or even overshadowed them. Witches usually had wards in place to keep the evil ghosts out, but if there was an evil ghost in a mortal town, or an invasion of ghosts, witches who specialised in necromancy were sent to send the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone, but ghosts usually didn't bother witches, or most supernatural races, for that matter; I think it was only the vampires that they had a problem with.

But to hear that ghost attacks were a _regular_ thing in a _mortal town_ , it was… shocking.

Star nodded. "Yeah. And the crazy thing is that there's a ghost who actually fights _against_ the other ghosts. He's kinda like Amity Park's own superhero."

I think my heart nearly stopped there.

A ghost, fighting against other ghosts. There were a few cases of ghosts fighting over territory, but that was usually an one or two day thing, and in the Ghost Zone. But a ghost, _protecting_ mortals, from its brethren, on a regular basis, in the mortal realm… it was unheard of.

And something that probably required investigation.

"Star, have you told Mrs. Charles about the ghost attacks and this supposed ghost superhero yet?" Allegra asked.

"No, but only because she would either not believe me, or she'll have me come here full-time while the other witches get rid of the ghosts," Star answered. "But another reason… is that I feel like the ghost protecting Amity Park _isn't_ completely a ghost."

"What do you mean, not completely a ghost?" I echoed, feeling even more confused.

"He just doesn't seem like the other ghosts. He seems more… human. And he looks familiar, whenever I get a good look at his face, but I don't know how familiar. I haven't told the coven or Mrs. Charles about him because I'm worried that they may be sending a ghost who may not deserve to be in the Ghost Zone, if he originated from there at all."

That was a pretty valid reason. If this ghost superhero seemed more human than ghost, then Mrs. Charles and the other members of the coven couldn't get involved, lest he disappear.

And besides, I was _just_ a bit curious about the entire thing.

Looking at Star, I said, "You know that once Mrs. Charles hears about this superhero ghost, she'll send a group of witches to get rid of him and the other attacking ghosts, right?"

Star nodded, and asked me, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. But only because, when we tell her _together_ , I'll ask her if I can get permission to come with you, and see if we can find out whether or not we should send him back to the Ghost Zone… or let him stay in the mortal realm."

Star smiled broadly and hugged me tightly, surprising me.

"Thank you, Sam! You won't regret it!"

I smiled back, trying to ignore that she was cutting off my breath, and said, "Hopefully not. But uh, Star, you're, uh, hugging too tightly."

Realising that, Star loosened her grip, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sam."

"It's okay," I replied, breathing deeply now that Star wasn't squeezing the life out of me. Man, she had an iron grip.

"So, Star, do you have the name of this ghost?" Allegra asked, folding her arms.

Star nodded. "Yep, and I also have a photo of him."

She pulled out what looked to be a photograph and showed us an image of a boy that seemed to be our age with messy white hair, green eyes that had an eerie glow to them even in the photo, tanned skin and wearing a black and white jumpsuit with some sort of symbol on his chest, and the telltale white aura surrounding him.

He looked more human than some ghosts, and actually pretty handsome… and somehow familiar…

"What does that symbol mean?" Allegra asked, pointing to it. It looked like a speeding "D", with a "P" cleverly inside it.

It looked like some of my doodles in my sketchbook, actually, which was pretty strange.

And the face of the ghost… it was so, so familiar…

"It's the ghost's symbol. It's the initials of his name," Star answered.

"And what's his name?" I questioned, trying to ignore how familiar this ghost was.

And then Star gave us his name.

"Danny Phantom."

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Sorry that it was late; I kinda had writer's block for it, plus my attention wandered off a few times…**

 **So, nine years have passed, and Sam's on her way to becoming a full-fledged witch! She's also friends with Star, who's a half-witch, and attends both Viper Academy and Casper High(in Amity Park). She also prefers girls in this story, and is in a relationship with Anise, a fellow witch.**

 **And Sam, Star and Allegra are among the most powerful witches in the school, and the other witches respect them for that. But don't worry. The popularity won't get to Sam's head, especially considering she hates the attention.**

 **And Star has told Sam and Allegra about Danny Phantom! This sets the whole story into motion, and you can even say, Star will be the reason of Sam and Danny meeting…**

 **But will Sam discover Danny Phantom's identity? Will she make the conclusion that he has to go back to the Ghost Zone, or not? Will she even get permission to be sent there at all?**

… **you'll have to find out next chapter… ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **(P. S. I apologise if Sam is OOC. I try to keep her in-character.)**


End file.
